


Rewarding Help

by HUNTER29



Category: Darkstalkers
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reward Sex, Succubus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After finding and helping a stranger, Y/n finds himself for a very special reward.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n was walking back home late after being around his friend's house to help them move in. In honesty it took a lot longer than anyone would have appreciated especially Y/n's friend who now had a complaint with the moving company who were responsible for some damages, regardless it was over and Y/n was walking home with a bit of a stiff neck and back but nothing a nice rest won't ease.

Y/n was just making his way through the park near his house, where he had a clear view of his home but his journey was suddenly halted by a noise from a nearby bush. This made Y/n listen more carefully as the noise was heard again with the sound taking the form of a groan of pain making Y/n approach, "hello is someone there?" The male called out only to be responded to by another groan as Y/n was next to the bush. He pushed the shrubbery to the the side so he could see and that's when he found the source of the noise. It was caused by a female looking rather weak laying there with an arm strung across her chest as she groaned forcing Y/n to take a step closer to check her situation, "miss, what's wrong? What happened?" He questioned only receiving a small whimper of "help me" as a pair of red eyes looked to him.

Y/n moved impulsively as he feared she may have been attacked, he stepped closer and lifted the female into his arms muttering "I got you" as he did so but found it difficult as that's when he noticed the wings she had. Y/n just chalked it down to maybe she went to a costume party and found herself in some sort of situation that left her like this, but that was of little importance as he carried the girl to his home where he would be able to make sure she is ok, he didn't know what he was in for during the night.

In Y/n's house he laid the unnamed girl down on his bed so she had a more comfortable surface to lay on before he took the moment to observe her for injuries as a result of assault. There were none. This girl just looked really weak at the moment so Y/n tried thinking of what got her like this, the first idea was linking to the costume party assumption that maybe she had something that she shouldn't have had, maybe someone tried to drug her. Each idea was plausible but he couldn't get a definite answer from assumption, he needed to ask her what happened.

"Excuse me" he spoke to the girl who slowly stirred and looked at him weakly, "ok good you're still awake, first of all can I get your name?" He requested and was replied with "Lilith" making Y/n nod but before he could ask his next question he was asked "where am I?" Y/n responded with "my house, don't worry you are safe, I just needed to get you out of the cold if you was injured" he explained before also mentioning his name. He then went to ask his next question "do you remember what happened or if you was attacked?" He asked but Lilith shook her head "no I just felt so weak, I fell and, ow" she groaned reaching for her forehead but Y/n caught her hand, "don't try to move, I'll go get some ice, and a drink if you'd like one" he offered but got no response as Lilith looked to their entwined hands making Y/n let go. "Sorry, just give me a moment" he said before moving towards the door but looked back for a moment "by the way nice costume" he said with a small smile as he left. During that, Lilith took a moment to look around then smiled towards the door as to her this Y/n was a kind stranger. One she will enjoy her time with.

After some more time of tending to Lilith, Y/n said for her to get some rest and that she could have his bed as he'll sleep on the sofa even offering her some other clothes for her to wear. He declined her offer to share the bed as he mentioned it would be a bit awkward especially if they just met from the circumstances that they have, therefore Y/n headed downstairs where he sat in the single seat where he watched a bit of TV before drifting off to sleep.

During his slumber, Y/n found himself stirred awake when he felt a fumbling with his pants making him reach for the lamp on the table next to him to illuminate the room. When he looked down he saw Lilith staring up from her knees with her hands working the buckle on Y/n's belt, she showed no shock to being caught but instead gave a cute smile before continuing. "What are you doing?" Y/n questioned the purple haired girl who again looked up to him with her smile. "I've wanted to thank you for what you did for me, letting me here after helping me, let me thank you Y/n" she spoke with her tone dripping seductively at the end as she pulled away Y/n's belt before going to his zipper. "Hold on now, that's not necessary I just wanted to help" he tried to halt Lilith's actions but she didn't stop as she tugged the jeans Y/n was wearing down making the ever growing bulge in his boxers more visible making Y/n flush slightly, Lilith palmed Y/n's crotch through the fabric before pulling them down as well freeing Y/n's erect length. "Is this some kind of roll play?" Y/n asked referring to Lilith's outfit making her giggle, which was in a sense cute.

"Oh you don't understand" she started as she stood up, "the wings aren't a part of a costume, Y/n, they're a part of me" she finished whilst leaning close with a smile on her lips. "You see Y/n, I'm a Succubus" Lilith said dropping the bomb of information on the male who gulped as his thoughts instantly went to "I'm going to die", the look on his face made Lilith giggle again as she leaned closer to Y/n. "Dont be afraid of me Y/n, I won't hurt you as all I want to do is thank you" she said with her lips close to Y/n's, so much so he could feel her warm breath before he said "it's fine, I don't want to die" making Lilith tilt her head a moment before an amused smile formed on her lips. "Oh don't be silly, that's just a rumour made up, sex with a Succubus doesn't kill anyone" she said before pecking Y/n on the lips "it's just fun" Lilith smiled before going back down to her knees in front of Y/n, "now let me reward your kindness" she said with a sweet smile which went against what was to happen.

Y/n nearly lurched forward as he felt the warmth of Lilith's mouth surround his cock which brought him to moan as the feeling descended and ascended in repeate. Y/n looked down to see Lilith in turn staring up at him with piercing red eyes as her hand also curled around the base of his shaft, in simple ways to explain the feeling, it was amazing as Y/n couldn't help but moan from it all letting the warmth of Lilith's mouth wash over him as she sucked his cock. Y/n ran a hand through the magenta of Lilith's hair as she raised her mouth off his phallus to swirl and flick her tongue over the bulbous tip. "Oh it's so big" Lilith spoke as she kept taking Y/n's cock into her mouth and licking over it whilst pumping the shaft, she kept her eyes staring up at Y/n's before again engulfing his length in her mouth bobbing all the way down repeatedly and quickly making him groan as he grabbed Lilith's head and bucked up sending a large amount of semen Into her happily waiting and accepting mouth. Each drop was gulped down as the Succubus accepted Y/n's cum before the hand on her head was removed and she lifted up with her mouth wide open to show what she accomplished, "sorry if that was...forceful" Y/n apologised but Lilith just smiled as she stood up.

Lilith moved herself into Y/n's lap and pulled the part of her outfit covering her chest down to expose her small but pert breasts to the h/c haired male before taking his hands and placing them over her chest. Y/n squeezed and pinched Lilith's nipples making her mewl as she smiled at him, "oh Y/n, yes touch me" she moaned before leaning closer to peck his lips but as soon as they parted did they both lean in together before Lilith rocked in Y/n's lap grinding against his cock which rubbed against her outfit. Lilith then reached down and ripped a hole in place of her pussy before lifting over Y/n's shaft and descended onto its length, her velvety walls enveloping the boys cock as they both moaned.

Lilith was finally seated in Y/n's lap and looked to said male who stared back into her eyes whilst still tweaking her nipples, that was when he leaned to her chest and started to suckle on her tit making Lilith mewl as she ground into Y/n's lap making his shaft rub against her inner walls which struck a sensation of pleasure. Y/n sucked and nipped at Lilith breast before pulling back to meet her gaze once more as he started thrusting up into the Succubus' gripping pussy, "oh yes, Y/n" she moaned his name as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and locked their lips together in a kiss as she too moved her hips in rising and falling motions to mix with gyrations. "Lilith" Y/n groaned as he pulled her against his chest reaching behind her to have a feel of her wings, the small touch sent a shiver up Lilith's spine and she twisted her body around as Y/n rubbed the edge of the bat like wings. Something new was learnt by both of them at how sensitive Lilith's wings could be as she bounced faster in Y/n's lap the more he rubbed them, "oh, harder Y/n, go faster too, you feel so good" the Succubus moaned and got what she asked for with Y/n forcing his thrusts up into her.

Lilith's pussy was dripping with her arousal and so much so she couldn't remember any time she felt this good especially so close to just getting down, Y/n turned her to face him and had them stare into each other's eyes with his e/c meeting her red ones. Lilith's moans only escalated more as she felt Y/n speed up even more "so good" she moaned closing her arms right around the male before feeling him hit a certain spot "AGHH!!!" She screamed with bliss at a sudden orgasm ripping through her body slumping herself against the male she was riding with such fervour, Y/n wasn't done however as he gripped Lilith's waist firmly and took manual control of her bounces. He lifted her up and crashed her back down onto his cock with rapidness numbing Lilith's senses, all but pleasure. Grunts even started to leave Y/n as he fucked Lilith before leaning into the crook of her neck as he sent a load of cum into her, this made the Succubus grip him tight as she felt herself being creampied.

Y/n still wasn't done however, he just kept going with a stamina that far surpassed anyone Lilith has ever fucked. That was a fact she loved as she cried out with pleasure, her pussy clenching around Y/n's girth tight but it didn't slow him down as he was working himself harder with each thrust. That was when he looked to Lilith, "you're....enjoying this...right?" He asked. That shocked Lilith as never has anyone asked of her own enjoyment of fucking, the new question was alien to her and sent a warm flutter into her chest as she cupped Y/n's cheeks. She pressed a deep kiss to his lip as a reply to what he asked even moving her bounces to the maximum speed she could muster, "don't stop now" she breathed and Y/n held her in a grip that was rather comforting as he thrusted up more and more. Skin slapping skin, the splashing noises of her pussy getting fucked was all Lilith cared to listen to at the moment before suddenly Y/n pulled her against his chest again, one arm holding her back as the other was placed on the back of her head. The red eyed Succubus was about to question him of his actions before Y/n gave a single body numbing thrust up into her.

An ear piercing scream of euphoria left Lilith as her entire body clenched, her arms, legs, pussy, and even her wings closed around Y/n with a grip that had the one goal of milking Y/n of all he had, making him empty his balls into her as she was wracked with quite possibly the best orgasm she has ever had. Then she felt the result from Y/n's side as he pumped a thick load of a copious amount of cum up into Lilith filling her to the brim, that left the Succubus' body with a minute long shudder as her body felt so light. Lilith's wings were closed around Y/n to keep him close as her breaths were rapid, heavy and ragged all whilst she tried to gain full comprehensible thoughts again. "Oh my god" she managed to breath, not failing to notice the irony in her statement, as her grip on Y/n dropped in a second and she fell against him once more. Opening her wings from around him again.

"Did you enjoy that?" Y/n asked as Lilith snuggled against him, "it was amazing" she replied not daring to remove herself from Y/n, not wanting to remove herself from him. She raised her head to face the male and leaned close to kiss him and he returned with a tenderness Lilith has never felt. Y/n was unlike any human she has ever met, every one she slept with just used her body for however long they could last (which was never too long) before just discarding her like trash. Y/n was something else alright. "Well I guess this is the part where you'll be leaving then" Y/n said with a hint of disappointment which Lilith caught onto whilst looking at him, "could I stay a bit longer?" She asked and Y/n gave a perked up nod making Lilith grin. "Yeah of course, maybe you would like to come round sometimes, maybe even kip here some nights" he offered. Lilith cupped Y/n's face in both hands and leaned closer to him, "I'd like that" she smiled before pressing her lips to his feeling her energy drain as she slipped into a very satisfied slumber whilst resting against Y/n who held her in his arms as he drifted off as well. "Lilith was glad she made the choice to "reward" Y/n for his kindness as maybe she found someone special. No, she definitely found someone special, a person who is rare to come across, a person that is Y/n.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from a visit to a relative, Y/n and Lilith need to catch up.
> 
>  
> 
> (A part 2 was requested so here we go)

Y/n smiled as he saw his house again after returning from the two week he spent over at his cousin's house, a trip that involved him having to catch a flight out of the country but it was fun, well kinda. It had been a while since he saw his cousin and was naive enough to think that the invite to visit was just to hang out, he shouldn't have thought that because as soon as meeting up with his relative was Y/n greeted not with a hello but "I got some work for you". The crafty son of a bitch only invited him to work, or at least how it seemed at first. But none of that mattered at the moment as Y/n was just happy to back in a familiar building as he looked around.

Suddenly a weight was on his back as arms went around his shoulders and legs around his waist in a fashion of a piggyback ride before a voice greeted "hello" in a whisper to his ear, such action made Y/n chuckle as he replied with "hi Lilith" whilst looking over his shoulder to the Succubus he met a week before he left for his trip. Said Succubus giggled as she rested her chin on Y/n's head before asking "how was your trip?" The male responded with "tiring, bastard only invited me to work", the sentence was spoken in a light hearted manner and not with vindictiveness as after speaking a smile formed on Y/n's lips. "What kind of work?" Lilith inquired and was replied with "brick laying, but Cuz made sure there was an audience of women as he was apparently trying to set me up on a date". Such response brought a frown upon Lilith's lips as she hesitantly asked if it worked before suddenly finding her position changed to being on the opposite side of Y/n, though in the same pose of arms over his shoulders and legs around his waist whilst finding his hands holding around her waist.

"Of course not, though some of the women took interest in me I made it clear at I had someone waiting at home" he replied with a smile which was mirrored on the Succubus in front of him, "my cousin offended me though when he said 'you picked up a chick without my help', I wanted to punch him for saying that" Y/n continued which made Lilith giggle before leaning close. "I'm glad you're back" she spoke quietly before pecking Y/n's lips. During the week in which the two knew each other they became very very close, and that wasn't just the sex which they had. The truth is there was a deep connection between the two but surprisingly neither had suggested actually dating which only made their intercourse causal despite it occurring near enough every day that week, minus the day Y/n had to prepare to leave.

"I've missed you" Lilith spoke again as she pecked Y/n's lips once more, "I've been waiting for you to get back" again she pecked his lips as her nimble fingers started to mess with buttons on Y/n's shirt. "Good because I missed you too" said male spoke as he held the next kiss with Lilith as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off his torso and she saw the results of the work he had done, Lilith traced Y/n's chest as she looked at him with eyes that showed affection towards him but also a desire to have him in bed once more. A fact that was mutual with Y/n as with the fact they fucked almost everyday for a week, the lack of sex for two long (and very gruelling) weeks left him quite pent up to say the least especially due to the fact he wasn't able to "relieve" his strains due to the constant work of his cousin's "dating services" even despite the naughty pictures he received from a certain Succubus. "The bedroom's been empty for two weeks" Lilith spoke as she ran her finger up and down Y/n's chest, "should we fix that?" Y/n asked and his red eyed lover nodded her head quickly. The two then made their way towards the bedroom so they could make up for lost time.

Y/n laid Lilith down on his bed as their lips were locked in a passionate and deprived kiss, hands roaming each other as they both missed the feel of the other's body before just holding each other close as they made out. Y/n's lips moved to Lilith's neck as she craned it to the side as her lover sucked on the flesh making her moan as she clutched him tight before feeling a need for his lips on hers once more and clashed them together, Y/n gave a tug at Lilith's outfit which pulled it just below her chest and he indulged himself to the pert nipples not only with his mouth but also pinching the other in the progress and that met with a mewl from the magenta haired female beneath him. The male's actions were leaving Lilith quite moist downstairs and she wanted all of the burning to be sated but kept herself from just ripping both hers and Y/n's clothing off as she missed his full touch, she missed the way he applied attention her body, she missed him and wanted to savour what was happening.

Y/n's lips let go of Lilith's nipple before making a hole in her outfit which allowed him access to her pussy but instead of just delving himself into her with his cock, he kneeled between her thighs and buried his head there instead as he wanted to make this night last as much as Lilith did. Not that he knew of the shared want. His hands held her thighs open as he applied oral attention to Lilith's pussy which made her twist and turn from the feeling of Y/n's tongue working the bundle of nerves that made up her clit, "oh Y/n" she could only moan as one of her hands roamed through his hair as the other was held to her mouth. The feeling was something she was treated to mostly from Y/n, that made her thoughts briefly flicker to the other people she slept with. Each of them only having her body, and the only oral service applied during their encounters with the Succubus was from said Succubus. Never had they gave her pussy mouth work but Y/n had done so, he made sure she enjoyed their sex and that fact makes her heart flutter each time she thinks of it, "Y/n" she kept mewling his name as he started eating her out with tongue deep in her pussy swirling around the depths. His work made it no surprise on how quickly Lilith was brought to orgasm as she clenched her hand in Y/n's hair as her juices flowed out into her mouth.

Y/n returned to his feet and leaned up over Lilith to kiss her again before pulling back as he unzipped his pants and let them drop with his boxers making his long unsatisfied boner clear to sight, the sight of it nearly made Lilith salivate as it was clear he hasn't had a chance to empty the load for some time. She was going to receive every last drop that was stored and she was going to love every second of it as she reached for Y/n, signalling for him to just take her. Her wish was granted as in the next single second was she stuffed with Y/n's cock.

The male didn't start thrusting instantly but made sure to lock his lips with Lilith's first, then he started tarting. The feeling was something missed by the both of them as it was finally brought back to them after two long weeks of patience and unsatifaction but those two weeks were over now and they were in the company of each other. Y/n's hands held Lilith's waist with a firm but gentle grip as he fucked her with a rapidly increasing speed which she had no problem with but just wanted the time between them to at least last for some time, her head turned to the side as her eyes were closed and mouth open with moans but suddenly the roles were turned as her lips were once again locked with Y/n's and her eyes opened to meet her crimson ones to his e/c ones. The look in their eyes didn't show lust and desire but affection and care for one another even if they did both want this badly, Lilith pulled Y/n close as her arms wrapped around his shoulders tight and she broke the kiss to breath out a single word of "harder" and she wasn't going to be denied.

Y/n's thrusts I'd get harder and rougher as per her request and she could only moan louder as she tried to keep some focus to what was happening but the smile on her lips was almost depraved as she moaned "give me all you got!!" She basically shouted the request that was more a demand but she got such a response as Y/n leaned against her with his arms holding her close as he thrusted deep, hard and fast. "Oh I'm going to cum" Lilith suddenly moaned as she was brought to climax after two weeks and she made sure to savour it the best she could even if she was going to have many many more orgasms this night, Y/n's response was grunts as his thrusts he pushed into Lilith more and more as he was about to cum as well and he'd be damned if he didn't catch her at the same time. With one more string thrust Y/n hilted deep in Lilith as he shot a thick load into her at the same time her currents flowed out of her, they both remained still as they enjoyed their mutual climax but neither was close to being done.

Y/n scooped Lilith up into his arms and pinned her against the nearest wall as he already started thrusting against whilst leaning into her shoulder and biting at the flesh on her neck leaving a love bite in place, the Succubus closed her hand on the back of his head as she felt his hips colliding with hers rapidly and her response was to only moan more and more as her whole body was trembling with wracking pleasure. "Don't stop" she moaned even if it was needless to say as there was no way Y/n was going to stop any time soon. He just kissed her as he continued to fuck her with the affection he hasn't given for some time before they both stared into each other's eye, "oh Y/n, hold me close I need you to hold me close" Lilith nearly begged as she wanted his arms around her but due to position they were in the best that could be done was Y/n pressing against Lilith as she clung tight to him. "More, please more I won't spill any of your cum just please give me more", Y/n obliged as he gave her as much more as his body would humanly allow despite his want to give her even more after that. Again the two were reaching orgasm and it was attempted to bring to climax at the same time again but this time was just a few seconds apart.

One of Lilith's feet were placed onto the floor of the bedroom as the other was kept up into the air by Y/n as he took her from a different angle which allowed him to reach even deeper point inside her body as she started to cry out with pleasure, "I can't get enough of you Y/n" she moaned to him and he made her look at him as he spoke "you're incredible Lilith" they remained their locked gaze before Lilith was hit with another orgasm. More quicker than the last two of course but it was due to how sensitive her body was becoming after not being satisfied for so long, Y/n's thrusts didn't relent though as he just kept pushing himself deep into Lilith as she cried out for him to "satisfy us both with all you have!!" That was definitely the plan. Y/n yet again pushed up deep into Lilith as he gave her an even thicker creampie.

The red eyed Succubus was panting at this point but still wasn't ready to finish, she did however want to change things up a bit so she placed her feet down onto the ground as Y/n unsheathed himself before she turned around and braced her upper body to the wall as she stuck her rear out for her lover. Y/n took the cue to make another hole in Lilith's outfit (one that would be easily fixed due to her magic) and a hole that allows him access to her anal entrance. "Satisfy my hole body" she spoke in a whisper as she pushed her derrière out more for Y/n anal fuck her, and he didn't wait another second.

Y/n quickly found himself giving Lilith a fucking from behind and her hands opened flat against the wall of his bedroom as she even pushed her body back to meet his actions the best she could. It was much tighter in Lilith's ass but that only made the friction between them more hotter as her moans picked up louder and louder "keep giving it to me!" Was just one of the lines that seeped out of her lips and created a cacophony with her moans, Y/n leaned his head onto Lilith's shoulder as he kissed her cheek before she turned to meet their lips in a deep lock as her eyes were glazed with pleasure. "Lilith" Y/n groaned as the tightness of her anus was proving much more that expected as he was close to cumming yet again, "don't pull out, I won't let any of it spill, I promise" the magenta haired Succubus spoke quietly before getting a load of cum up her ass as her ass nearly rolled back.

Her attention was only kept from the quick movement of Y/n pulling out before she was laid on her back on the soft mattress of the bed with her legs held up high and feet resting over Y/n's shoulders as he penetrated her rear once more, she wasn't going to complain at all as she took as much as Y/n was going to give her. She would never complain for when Y/n fucked her as he always made her feel good, "you're incredible Lilith" Y/n grunted as she was trying hard to keep her eyes open to look up at him "Y/n" was all she could respond with as her hands gripped the cover on the end. "You're so tight" Y/n continued as his efforts were to make her feel as good as he was, "Y/n" was again all Lilith could respond with as she saw beads of sweat on said male's forehead as despite how much he wanted to continue for longer he was becoming tired. "I'm sorry, I can't last much longer" Y/n grunted as again all Lilith could respond with was a moan of his name "Y/n" before feeling him cum inside her once more.

Y/n pulled out Lilith's anal hole which started to leak as much as her pussy was and speaking of said entrance Y/n pushed himself back in trying to force one more round from him but his fatigue wouldn't allow him, "I'm sorry I can't go another round" Y/n apologised before meeting Lilith's eyes and couldn't keep himself from saying the next thing. "I love you" his lips pressed to the Succubus' who's eyes widened from the confession before welled up with tears as she trembled a smile into the kiss and returned it.

When they pulled away Lilith spoke in sobs "I love you too" as she and Y/n held each other close. With the last of what could barely be called his strength at this point, Y/n lifted Lilith up and laid down with her on top of him as he stroked a hand through her hair as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Both of the, were at a decent point of satisfaction but not just from the session but now knowing of the feelings of the other, they could "postpone" the continuation of their making up of lost time. Instead they could just enjoy each other's hold after such a wild "Welcome Back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
